Silent Night, Holy Night
by DwemerSteelBlade
Summary: Axton Kane was never normal. That is merely proven when he is fused with spider DNA and becomes the Silent Spider, an abomination coated by the symbiote. He was out of his mind, now he's out for revenge. But revenge on whom? He doesn't know.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: This is a story I made for my cousin's birthday. He loves Spider-man and he wanted me to write a story about a custom version of him. I basically edited the story and decided 'Why not post this on fanfiction?' So here we are._

 _Also, about the ME2/Halo crossover, there's been some slight complications so I'm planning on publishing it Saturday or Sunday._

 **0-0-0**

 **Subject: Axton Kane**

 **Alias: Silent Spider**

 **Lethality: STAY AWAY**

 **Location: Hydra Base "The Capsule"**

I crawled on the roof, not making a sound. "He's definitely a myth. There's no way a man can put on a costume then start swinging around the city," a guard said under me. My grip tightened slightly, the symbiote reacting. Two tendrils sprung from my torso and reached down towards the guards. "Yeah, a my- HOLY S-" he started to exclaim but was cut off by the tendrils forming into blades, then piercing their chests. I jumped down, landing before their bodies. "Silent night, hope's light," I whispered.

I had bonded with the symbiote the second it was free. I am the symbiote and it is me. I stalked down the hall, keeping my hand in a blade shape in case of attackers. I looked around the side of a corner and saw nobody. I silently jumped upwards, clinging to the roof. I then crawled down several hallways, finally finding the room I was looking for. I took a glance around and saw my target. A tablet filled with info that could be used against me. I ran over and grabbed it. It read:

 _ **Subject 06 is the most promising of them all. He's the most athletic and intelligent out of the fifteen subjects. His physique is flawless, and his genes are extremely susceptible to change. The spider DNA has already thrived in his body, giving him all of the original's powers. He also has the added pluses of power specifically suited to him, namely his 'stealth mode'. He has a tendency to manage to disappear for a while, only to be found hiding in the shadows.**_

 _ **Subject has significant sociopathic tendencies. He refuses to talk to anybody for extended periods of time, sometimes going as far as not noticing them. No other subject has this problem, and he is the most anti-social of all. During social times, he sits away from the rest and makes no attempt to socialize. Treatment may be necessary.**_

 _ **Subject 06 also has fits of anger, often going on sprees of majorly injuring scientists and guards. Most guards have heavy armor, and he nearly kills them effortlessly, rendering armor ineffective. All in all, he could be used as a hitman for Mr. Morris. Have lethal weapons on you at all times when near him!**_

"Son of a bitch," I growled. They didn't even see me as a fellow human – merely a subject that they could warp and bend at their pleasure. I managed to swallow my anger and put it on my waist. The symbiote suit I was wearing sensed it and engulfed the tablet, keeping it safe until I needed it again. "Revenge… we must have our revenge…" it whispered. "We shall… but not now," I responded.

It growled in agreement. I scanned the room one more time, finding some valuables that I could use. I quickly pocketed a silver watch, a gold-plated necklace, and some jewels that belonged to the scientists. I then sprinted out, my symbiote suit making no sound as I ran down the labyrinth of hallways. I suddenly heard footprints, numerous pairs. The symbiote sensed the alert in my mind and went into stealth mode. I quickly jumped upwards and pressed myself flat against the roof. I was facing downwards, so I got a good look at the platoon of guards. "Who could've done this? They were wearing steel armor," one said, crouching the body of one the guards I had killed. "From the looks of it, they didn't put up much of a struggle," said a female one, looking around. It was true. Their guns were still in their holsters and didn't even show any signs of an attempted draw. Their stun batons were also still folded and in their sheathes. "Wait… it couldn't be…" said a male guard. "Keep your guns at the ready! Subject 06 could be anywhere!" she started barking commands. "What's that!?" shouted the male guard, looking up at the roof. Damn. I've been spotted.

"Fire!" shouted the female. I quickly disengaged stealth mode and leapt to the ground, a collection of rounds hit where I was half a second ago. "I suggest you surrender quietly and I'll make your death nice and easy," I growled. The symbiote screeched. It wanted blood. More blood. "That's a no," barked the leader, then leveled her gun with my head. "Too bad for you. I'm perfectly fine with it – after all, the symbiote has some bloodlust," I said, a sardonic edge to my voice. I quickly dashed onto the wall and used my momentum to spring from where I was and onto one of the guards. I quickly snapped their neck, then flipped upwards, kicking the body toward one of the other ones.

I fluidly slid underneath the leader, knocker her forward. I then jumped upwards and shot a web line towards her head. It hit its mark, and she jerked in surprise as she was hurdling forward. I then snapped my arm backwards, nearly tearing her head off. I saw a small rip appear on the side and blood started gushing out. Her body pitched backwards and then fell on the ground, dead. I quickly grabbed the gun out of her holster and gunned down the remaining three guards. In the distance, I heard alarms going off. "Shit," I muttered, then started sprinting down the hallway, throwing the gun behind me.

The dark hallways now turned into light, allowing anybody to see me clearly. "Peiprzone pieklo!" I exclaimed. I quickly skidded around a corner to find an office. With a window. I was saved!

 **Peiprzone pieklo – Fucking hell**


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: This is a story I made for my cousin's birthday. He loves Spider-man and he wanted me to write a story about a custom version of him. I basically edited the story and decided 'Why not post this on fanfiction?' So here we are._

 _Also, about the ME2/Halo crossover, there's been some slight complications so I'm planning on publishing it Saturday or Sunday._

 **0-0-0**

 **Subject: Axton Kane**

 **Alias: Silent Spider**

 **Lethality: STAY AWAY**

 **Location: Hydra Base "The Capsule"**

I crawled on the roof, not making a sound. "He's definitely a myth. There's no way a man can put on a costume then start swinging around the city," a guard said under me. My grip tightened slightly, the symbiote reacting. Two tendrils sprung from my torso and reached down towards the guards. "Yeah, a my- HOLY S-" he started to exclaim but was cut off by the tendrils forming into blades, then piercing their chests. I jumped down, landing before their bodies. "Silent night, hope's light," I whispered.

I had bonded with the symbiote the second it was free. I am the symbiote and it is me. I stalked down the hall, keeping my hand in a blade shape in case of attackers. I looked around the side of a corner and saw nobody. I silently jumped upwards, clinging to the roof. I then crawled down several hallways, finally finding the room I was looking for. I took a glance around and saw my target. A tablet filled with info that could be used against me. I ran over and grabbed it. It read:

 _ **Subject 06 is the most promising of them all. He's the most athletic and intelligent out of the fifteen subjects. His physique is flawless, and his genes are extremely susceptible to change. The spider DNA has already thrived in his body, giving him all of the original's powers. He also has the added pluses of power specifically suited to him, namely his 'stealth mode'. He has a tendency to manage to disappear for a while, only to be found hiding in the shadows.**_

 _ **Subject has significant sociopathic tendencies. He refuses to talk to anybody for extended periods of time, sometimes going as far as not noticing them. No other subject has this problem, and he is the most anti-social of all. During social times, he sits away from the rest and makes no attempt to socialize. Treatment may be necessary.**_

 _ **Subject 06 also has fits of anger, often going on sprees of majorly injuring scientists and guards. Most guards have heavy armor, and he nearly kills them effortlessly, rendering armor ineffective. All in all, he could be used as a hitman for Mr. Morris. Have lethal weapons on you at all times when near him!**_

"Son of a bitch," I growled. They didn't even see me as a fellow human – merely a subject that they could warp and bend at their pleasure. I managed to swallow my anger and put it on my waist. The symbiote suit I was wearing sensed it and engulfed the tablet, keeping it safe until I needed it again. "Revenge… we must have our revenge…" it whispered. "We shall… but not now," I responded.

It growled in agreement. I scanned the room one more time, finding some valuables that I could use. I quickly pocketed a silver watch, a gold-plated necklace, and some jewels that belonged to the scientists. I then sprinted out, my symbiote suit making no sound as I ran down the labyrinth of hallways. I suddenly heard footprints, numerous pairs. The symbiote sensed the alert in my mind and went into stealth mode. I quickly jumped upwards and pressed myself flat against the roof. I was facing downwards, so I got a good look at the platoon of guards. "Who could've done this? They were wearing steel armor," one said, crouching the body of one the guards I had killed. "From the looks of it, they didn't put up much of a struggle," said a female one, looking around. It was true. Their guns were still in their holsters and didn't even show any signs of an attempted draw. Their stun batons were also still folded and in their sheathes. "Wait… it couldn't be…" said a male guard. "Keep your guns at the ready! Subject 06 could be anywhere!" she started barking commands. "What's that!?" shouted the male guard, looking up at the roof. Damn. I've been spotted.

"Fire!" shouted the female. I quickly disengaged stealth mode and leapt to the ground, a collection of rounds hit where I was half a second ago. "I suggest you surrender quietly and I'll make your death nice and easy," I growled. The symbiote screeched. It wanted blood. More blood. "That's a no," barked the leader, then leveled her gun with my head. "Too bad for you. I'm perfectly fine with it – after all, the symbiote has some bloodlust," I said, a sardonic edge to my voice. I quickly dashed onto the wall and used my momentum to spring from where I was and onto one of the guards. I quickly snapped their neck, then flipped upwards, kicking the body toward one of the other ones.

I fluidly slid underneath the leader, knocker her forward. I then jumped upwards and shot a web line towards her head. It hit its mark, and she jerked in surprise as she was hurdling forward. I then snapped my arm backwards, nearly tearing her head off. I saw a small rip appear on the side and blood started gushing out. Her body pitched backwards and then fell on the ground, dead. I quickly grabbed the gun out of her holster and gunned down the remaining three guards. In the distance, I heard alarms going off. "Shit," I muttered, then started sprinting down the hallway, throwing the gun behind me.

The dark hallways now turned into light, allowing anybody to see me clearly. "Peiprzone pieklo!" I exclaimed. I quickly skidded around a corner to find an office. With a window. I was saved!

 **Peiprzone pieklo – Fucking hell**


End file.
